There is a demand for frozen confectionery products with interesting and distinctive shapes. Three-dimensional shaped products can be produced by moulding, for example using a rubber mould or a split mould. Unfrozen or partially frozen mix is placed into the mould and then frozen. The product is then removed from the mould—either by peeling it off the product in the case of rubber moulds, or separating the parts of a split mould. For example, GB 2 074 082 and EP 1 366 897 disclose methods for producing 3D shaped frozen confections by applying pressure to a slug of frozen confection using a split mould.
WO 02/071862 discloses a different type of shaped frozen confection which contain a frozen gel which develops flexibility during warming to room temperature.
Consumers (especially children) are always looking for new and exciting products. Therefore there remains a need for improved frozen confectionery products that are shaped in three dimensions.